A structure in which the ends of a rod are mounted to right and left body portions, respectively, in an automobile engine compartment is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-4-9267, for example. A structure in which top surfaces of right and left suspension towers are connected by a rod is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO-62-100270, for example.
A performance rod mounting structure proposed in HEI-4-9267 will be described with reference to FIG. 12; a performance rod mounting structure proposed in SHO-62-100270 will be described with reference to FIG. 13.
A performance rod 101 shown in FIG. 12 is mounted in an engine compartment E. A first end 102 of the rod 101 is supported by a body portion 103 via a horizontal bolt 104. A second end 105 is supported by a body portion 107 via a vertical bolt 106. When the vertical bolt 106 is pulled out of a bracket 108, the rod 101 becomes rotatable about the horizontal bolt 104 as shown by arrow R. This provides enough space in the engine compartment E for maintenance of parts disposed in the engine compartment E.
A performance rod 131 shown in FIG. 13 is connected to right and left suspension towers 133 (only one shown) of a vehicle 132. An end of the performance rod 131 is welded to a plate or sheet bracket 135 abutting a top surface 134 of the suspension tower 133. The plate bracket 135 has a through hole 136 and three mounting holes. The plate bracket 135 is fastened to the top surface 134 together with a suspension damper D. This prevents the top surface 134 of the suspension tower 133 from being deformed when it is subjected to vibration forces from the suspension damper D.
However, since the first and second ends 102 and 105 of the performance rod 101 shown in FIG. 12 are mounted in positions apart from upper ends 111, 111 of a suspension, loads applied from the suspension are hardly transmitted to the performance rod 101 via the body portions 103 and 107. Thus, the performance rod 101 cannot efficiently receive the loads.
The performance rod 131 shown in FIG. 13 effectively supports a load applied to the suspension damper D. However, when nuts are loosened to remove the performance rod 131 for inspection and maintenance, the suspension damper D is also disengaged from the suspension tower 133, resulting in time-consuming inspection and maintenance. On the other hand, when the suspension damper D is disengaged, the performance rod 131 is also disengaged, resulting in time-consuming inspection and maintenance.
Further, since the plate bracket 135 is placed on the top surface 134 of the suspension tower 133 and fastened together as shown in FIG. 13, factors affecting axial forces (e.g., contact conditions such as an area size and a clearance size) are increased and are likely to increase variations in axial force. Furthermore, when a load acts on the plate bracket 135, a connection portion 137 to the performance rod 131 is likely to deform.
There is thus demand for a tower connecting bar structure which efficiently receive loads from suspension struts, reduces variations in axial force when upper ends of the suspension struts are fastened, and saves time in mounting and removing.